


burnt hair

by omoris



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, could be modern au could be in canon, idk what happened near the end but dw its cute, keep in mind that if u choose modern then apparently wilson is feral bc he ate a butterfly lol, this has nothing to do with the story but yknow its nice to know things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoris/pseuds/omoris
Summary: willow's hair is weird and wilson is here to shame her for it (in a lovey-dovey way).





	burnt hair

“i like fire.” she said with a shrug. it was a needless sentence — everyone knew willow liked fire, it was what she was known for. she was like a moth; attracted to the hypnotic sway of the fire, wilson had once said. she had scoffed at his ‘poetic bullcrap’.

“i’m well aware, but you should really be more  _ careful _ .” the scientist’s voice ended with a quiet plea as his calloused hands combed through the pyromaniac’s hair. he loved her, he really did, but she had to learn how to take care of herself. wilson couldn't dare to imagine himself with his hair burnt into a crisp, hands dirty with ash and soot. that'd be a nightmare to get rid of! 

“yeah, but i’m fine! it’s not like i can burn to death or anythin’.” she pouted, crossing her arms. willow couldn't see his face right now (she would turn her back to face him, but he'd turn her right back around), but she could imagine the tinge of disgust on his face. she's gotten away with her hair getting burnt a few times, purely because it matched with her already-black hair. most people didn't even notice or care enough to bring it up, and willow certainly didn't care either.

“but have you seen the state of your hair? it's uncouth!” the statement made willow let out a soft  _ “pfft-” _ ; the damn scientist with his fancy words that she barely understood. “maybe you need a new hobby, something that doesn't affect you so badly.” 

“you? telling me to get a hobby that ‘doesn't affect me’? you're one to talk, with you doin’ constant all-nighters for fancy schmancy science!” she stuck her tongue out and wilson paused for a moment. he wanted to counter it with something.. but she was right. 

“no, science- it's important! i know i’m about to discover a breakthrough, i just don't know what it is yet!” he huffed, unsure what to do with her hair. should he just cut the burnt strands off (with permission, of course)? despite caring for his daily, he wasn't a.. hair scientist. yes. 

willow laughed, an adorably airy sound that wilson loved hearing. he felt butterflies in him (to be fair, he did eat one) as his breaths slowed down, a graceful and loving smile fading onto his features. even if it might've been at his expense, he couldn't help feeling calmer when he heard willow’s voice.

after a few moments of meaningless conversations and puns, he finished redoing willow’s usual hairstyle and looked at her from behind with satisfaction. ‘ _ hey, i’m not too bad at this hairstyling thing! _ ’ he leaned back and willow turned around. 

“uuuugh, that was so boring!” willow stretched and purposely cracked all of her joints. wilson tensed up for a moment (he didn't mind the noise, he cracked his knuckles all the time, but he hated it if it went on for too long), before forcing himself to ignore the noise, a talent he had learned for many reasons. “but anyway! thanks, nerd. talking to you made it much better.”

he tried to hide the small smile at that dumb nickname and failed. was that really an insult? why was it classified as such? doesn't it mean to be smart? what's wrong with being sm- his thoughts trailed off again and willow had to wave her hand near his face to get his attention. she wasn't mad though, wilson getting lost in his strange thoughts was definitely usual. 

“pfft, the face you make when i do this is adorable.” she laughed a little before she paused, wide eyed. did she just say that? without going all awkward, too? wilson smiled even brighter, a blush dusting the firestarter’s and scientist’s cheeks. willow slumped to lie down next to wilson, her body facing him but her eyes looking for anything else. oh god here comes the cheesy praise-

“i.. thank you, my dear.” he started off sweet and gentle, lying down with her. she looked at him, still embarrassed but content. big mistake. “and i’m really proud of you! i told you you could compliment people, not just me, better! not like you weren't before, but it's just you're getting better at it instead of insulting me and i know you mean no harm and you know i don't hate it but i’m just really happy to be with you and help you and i  _ love _ y-” he was cut off by a soft and quick kiss, with willow immediately going redder. honestly, willow stopped paying attention once wilson said you twice. ha, stupid english. 

“sssh- just- ..thanks.” she nuzzled into his chest to not look at him. he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. praise was never something willow got often before, so she usually ended up extremely embarrassed by it. wilson was the same, too. they both closed their eyes, almost falling asleep within just a few minutes. 

“..are you sure you want to keep the burnt strands of hair? i mean, there's probably hair conditioner or something for it, but-” 

“shut it, willy.” 


End file.
